Bill's Angel
by OriNoSouzou
Summary: With the death of his wife, Fleur, Bill is left his wonderful angel Victoire. He finds that forgetting is impossible and an overbearing family too much, but he finds comfort in someone new. HGBW GWBZ
1. Chapter 1: Shell Cottage

**A/N: I know it's short and rushed but I think it has potential. I just need to hear from you! Longer chapters soon. Please, criticize, I need it. Just don't be mean.**

**This is also very A/U. Couples WILL fall apart.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

The tall red head looked at the cottage. He scrutinized it. He noticed things he had never noticed before. One shell was a bright pink, another was a dull gray. One even had a crack the shape of a familiar lightning bolt. He could not believe it. _Impossible, _he thought, _I handpicked these shells. Why would one have a crack? _

What irked him now, had never peeved him before. He had not been this alone in years, and without her his life was almost unbearable. It was true. The love of his life was gone. Taken from him by the very thing he loathed; werewolves. Taking one last look at the Shell Cottage, Bill turned and walked away. Waiting for him at the end of the dirt path was his family and their special loved ones. The Weasleys stood in the center, and to their right was Hermione with Ron and Victoire and to their left stood Harry with Ginny.

Bill approached slowly, head hung down like that of a puppet. The Weasleys were speechless and knew not what to say. Hermione picked Victoire up and walked over to Bill.

"Here, she's missed you," she said trying to smile.

She wanted to reassure Bill that everything would be okay. Bill smiled and gracefully took his daughter.

"Thanks, Hermione" he said.

Hermione then proceeded back to Ron holding back tears. He quickly hugged her and held her tight. With that the two lovebirds left with a loud crack.

"Bill, please come back to the Burrow with us…" pleaded his tearful mother.

"Yeah, you can't possibly be alone now. Come back with us," said Ginny, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Please, Bill".

Bill looked at them for a moment and shook his head. "I'd be too much of a burden".

"What burden? You're my child," exclaimed Molly as she rushed over to him. She placed her cold, wrinkled hands on his cheeks and squeezed gently. "Please," she pleaded once more, kissing him on the forehead.

"Fine," Bill said. "But don't bother me anymore".

The Weasleys smiled and disapparated at their own pace. Harry stayed behind with Bill and Victoire for a moment.

"Bill, I am really sorry…"

"Save it, Harry. You have nothing to be sorry about" Bill responded before apparating with his daughter.

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. Hands in his pockets, he walked toward the resting place of a friend. He looked down at the makeshift tombstone. He knew what it said without having to think. He would never forget the house elf named Dobby, who changed his life in unforgettable ways. After paying his respects, Harry looked at the vast sea before him. That was all he saw though, water. As if he were expecting something more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow

The warmth of the Burrow soothed Bill immediately. The fireplace was aglow and the stove slightly ablaze. The scent was the same though, but for once it was clean. The reds, browns, oranges, and yellows that once filled the place with their rustic and comfy appearance were now vibrant and showy.

"Ah, haven't seen this place in ages. Looks…um, good, mum" Bill said gently placing the dizzy Victoire on the fairly new sofa.

"Lot's changed since you were last here. Mainly Hermione's moving in here and tidying up," she muttered before realizing what she had said. "Anyway, glad to have you back. Ginny should be done with your room soon, dear. Go and clean up. I'll take care of Victoire" Molly told him while waving around her wand.

Bill smiled and kissed his mother on the cheeks before proceeding up the crazy stairs. As he rose he looked at the newly place pictures on the walls. There were pictures of him, and Charlie. Percy was there, too. As he climbed he noticed an aged, yet framed, photograph of his father and another of his mom. As he turned the corner an obnoxious photo of Ron hung crooked. He grinned and adjusted it ever so subtly. Next to Ron's was a portrait of Hermione. Bill smiled and looked at the picture for some time. _She's a part of the family now too, I guess_ he thought.

"Bill? Your room's set" shouted Ginny from an unknown floor.

"Yea? Yeah. Yeah. I-I-I'll be right up" he stuttered. He took one last look at her and walked up, almost tripping over the next step. The next photo was that of Harry and Ginny, snogging. Bill sighed and moved on, and there it was; his picture. It was taken on his wedding day. Bill immediately looked away and stormed past it to turn the next corner and be taken aback by Hermione's presence.

"Mione? What're you doing here?" he asked, looking down at her. "And what's that you're holding?"

Hermione looked up at him, tears slowly streaming down her face. She tried saying something but no words could escape her. The photo album she held was familiar to him. He knew right away by its cover whose it was. Each of the Weasley's had one. Bill's was blue, Ginny's red, Ron's orange, and the twins had a yellow album.

Bill looked down at her and shook his head. "It happens to the best of us," he managed before joining her on the wooden step. He gently placed his hand over hers and moved it away. "May I?" he inquired.

She nodded and gave it to him. "Wanna see my favorite picture?" she asked, already opening the album.

"It was my fifth year and that cat loving Umbridge was administering our OWLS. Well," she chuckled "Fred and, um, George put on a fireworks display. Colin Creevey managed to take this photo" she said pointing to it.

Bill laughed and looked at it. He then showed Hermione his favorite, and then she showed him another and before he knew it, her head was resting on his shoulder. _I bet it's comfy…with all that hair_.

"Mione? Hermione? Are you there?" yelled Ron.

"Ron! She's down here, mate!" replied Bill. "But don't be too loud, she's asleep!"

"Oh, okay" whispered Ron as he slowly descended.

Bill took the book from his lap, closed it and set it on the next step down. Slowly and warily, seeing as this was the Burrow, he picked Hermione up and carried her up the stairs past Ron.

"Y'know…I could've done it" Ron said walking into the room.

"Yeah, well it was no problem. Besides…I think mum's calling ya, something about the stove being on fire" he said back, setting her down on the bed she and his brother share.

"Oh? And mum can't take care of that by herself?"

"I don't question mum, Ron!"

Ron sighed and stormed out of the room. Bill crouched down next to the bed and looked at Hermione. _I see so much of her in you. Thank you, Hermione. _Bill slowly leaned in and pecked her on the forehead.

"G'night" he said in a whisper. He slowly exited her room and closed the door gently.

As Bill walked back down the stairs he picked up the yellow album. George was with him.


End file.
